Ravager The Executioner
by NightHawk35
Summary: We all know the Robin and Slade Apprentice and Master relationship but what if Beast Boy became Slade's apprentice. What would happen then? What would happen to the Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1

Slade Wilson formerly known as Deathstroke the Terminator sat in his chair in the dark with only a little bit of light shining on the orange part of his black and orange mask. His eye studying the screen with interest, Beast Boy's face was on every screen

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy. You've lost so much I know, but I can help you, your friends think you are an idiot, but I know you are only hiding your emotions behind that mask much like I hide my face behind my mask" He thought aloud as he continues to stare at the screens "We have more in common than you realize. We have both lost the ones we love most, you lost your parents and I lost my wife and son. We both want power, you want it for the sole reason to prove yourself as a hero whereas I want it to destroy heroes. We have both been dishonored in many ways, you at the hands of your uncle and me at the hands of the army. I know a lost soul when I see one, but you are not lost anymore for I have found you"

In Jump City stood a gigantic T shaped Tower known to home a superhero team called the Teen Titans

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed in Titans Tower having a nightmare

Nightmare

Beast Boy was running through the halls of Titans Tower as fast as he can since his shapeshifting powers won't work until he came face to face with the reason for his running

Robin

The Boy Wonder looked at him with absolute hate in his eyes "You're a failure Beast Boy, a failure. A lost cause, you're no better than Slade. No wonder your parents are dead, I would die too if I had an embarrassment like you for a son!" As Robin said this Slade came up from the shadows behind Beast Boy and placed his hand on the green changeling's shoulder, an evil glint of pride in his eye "Well done my apprentice, you have made me so proud" Beast Boy looked around him expecting his friends to save him but couldn't find any of them

Red liquid on the floor caught his eyes as he looked down and saw everyone of his friends dead and neatly put on a pile then notice something else

He was standing on the top of the pile with blood on his hands and one of Slade's signature black and orange masks grasped firmly in his right hand. The hand he usually held up when declaring something

End

Ahh Beast Boy shot up from his position on his bed and breathed heavily as sweat filled his vision "I need to go for a walk to clear my head" And with that he fled Titans Tower

Beast Boy sat in complete silence on a rooftop with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand with his vision slightly blurred as he mumble something that was too low to hear

Light and calculated footsteps caught his attention as he sloppily turned his head too see Slade standing in the shadows with only the orange side of his mask showing "Drinking at an illegal age to the dead of night young Garfield? And here I thought you were supposed to be a hero, a shining example of justice. What would your friends or fans say if they saw you drinking?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Slade as he shakily stood up almost falling a couple of times "Sla... de, wha... What do you wa... ant?" He asked as he fell back on place he just sat. Slade took a seat next to him "Nothing at all young Garfield, though now I am curious as to what you are doing here drinking in broad daylight where anyone can see you"

Beast Boy huffed "What's it to you?"

Slade smirked "Oh nothing young Garfield, I would just hate to see one of my friends' reputation ruined that's all"

Beast Boy gritted his teeth "We're not friends Slade" He spat in the mercenary's face. Slade only chuckled "You don't understand yet, so let me explain. Your friends think you are an idiot, but I know you are only hiding your emotions behind that mask much like I hide my face behind my mask. We have more in common than you realize. We have both lost the ones we love most, you lost your parents and I lost my wife and son. We both want power, you want it for the sole reason to prove yourself as a hero whereas I want it to destroy heroes. We have both been dishonored in many ways, you at the hands of your uncle and me at the hands of the army. I know a lost soul when I see one, but you don't have to be alone" He said then held his hand out to show that it had a large pile of throwing stars with his symbol in it "Take these young Garfield and with them I offer you my friendship. We are two of a kind and I think you finally realize it"

Beast Boy looked hesitantly at the mercenary's hand but took it "fine, friends now explain to me what happened in the army of the United States" He said excited to hear Slade's past

Slade shook his head "No, that is a story for another time" He said in his usual cryptic voice when an idea came to his mind "You love war stories don't you?" Beast Boy nodded witch gave Slade the go ahead to continue "You remember Grant don't you? My son who you killed" Beast Boy nodded cautiously unsure weather Slade was angry or just asking a question "Well he used to love my stories about my days in the United States army"

Beast Boy looked down tears shining in his eyes. He knew full well what Slade was talking about, his mother also told him a bedtime story every night "Yeah, my mother used to do the same for me"

Slade looked to his new friend and said "Don't dwell on the past Garfield it will only make the present harder to live with, trust me I speak out of experience."

Beast Boy smiled appreciatively "Thanks Slade" Slade nodded then asked another question "Why? Why did you choose to be called Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked away "It wasn't my choice. Mento gave me the name and I just stuck to it I guess"

Slade nodded then said "Goodbye Garfield, we'll be in touch" And suddenly he just left 'Dude, what was up with that?' He thought as he looked down at the throwing stars in his hand

Unknown to him Slade stood on a rooftop right behind him studying him 'That's it Garfield take the throwing stars it belongs to you now... Phase one is complete you will be mine soon Logan. Now it's just a matter of time... My young apprentice hahaha'

Beast Boy got up and flew back to the tower the throwing stars still in one of his claws. Once he reached his room he went to his bedside table and put Slade's friendship offering in his bottom drawer

'Why did Slade give me this? Why would he? Why? I'm not like him at all...right? Maybe, No! I can't be like him I'm Beast Boy he's Slade, I'm good he's evil I CAN'T BE LIKE HIM'

Somewhere in Jump City another person had seen the whole thing between Slade and Beast Boy, her thoughts running wild in her mind 'Why was my father talking to one of the Titans? They are the reason my family is now so short. They are the reason Grant is in a cemetery. They are the reason my brother is dead, unless... Unless father has something planned for the idiotic green Titan, but what?' She wondered as she kept walking through the streets but then stopped dead in her tracks as realization hit her like a ten ton truck 'He's trying to replace Grant, unbelievable, I know the green fool lost his parents long ago I mean it was in one of father's files about him, but I never thought he would actually do this' She slammed her fist into a brick wall as she passed through an alley 'This is taking it too far Slade, I'm coming to you now and I expect an answer'

As she rounded a corner something caught her eye or rather someone "Hello Rosaline" Slade said walking up to his daughter until he was face to face with her "It has been a while"

Ravager didn't even flinch, being Slade's daughter by now she was used to his creepy and cryptic ways "I don't need small talk father, I need to know why you were talking to the green idiot Titan" She spat straight in his face.

Slade smiled amused by his daughter's curiosity "Curious as always Rosaline, but it is sad that you think I'm talking to young Garfield for personal gain" Ravager huffed "I know you father, now what are you planning"

Slade took a step back knowing that he couldn't get out of this he explained himself "Young Garfield and I have a lot in common for instance power though for different reasons. We were both dishonored. We both have lost the ones we love and so on and for that reason I want him to be my apprentice and mark my words Rosaline, Garfield Mark Logan will be mine"

Haha See what happens in the next chapter

NightHawk35


	2. Chapter Two: Deal with the Devil

Beast Boy got up the next morning with a huge hangover his head pounding in his ears 'Ah man what did I do last night' He questioningly thought as he slowly approached his door and exited his room

"Beast Boy! Where have you been all morning you missed practice" Robin scolded his green teammate as he looked at Beast Boy with anger "Why does it matter Robin? I don't need practice! Slade isn't going after me he's going after you" He spat in the same angry tone as Robin

Robin was shocked to say the least, Beast Boy, happy go lucky Beast Boy the jokester of the team just got angry and yelled at him the team leader. Robin was actually scared. If the normally cook and calm tempered Beast Boy could snap at him, then he didn't want to find out what else he could do "This isn't over Beast Boy" He gritted out while Beast Boy gave a sickening smile "I know 'cause Slade hasn't attacked yet" He said then walked off both to busy to even notice the not so well hidden spy camera in the upper left corner of the hallways

"Excellent Garfield, you are progressing better then I could have hoped for at such an early stage, already you show potential to be my greatest apprentice ever. Robin was to hesitant to follow my orders. Terra was to easily manipulated, but you, you are perfect" Came Slade's cryptic and cold voice boomed through the room as he watched the monitors in his lair "it's time for another meeting my boy"

Slade got up and walked through his lair "Wintergreen I'm going to see a new friend I will return with him as well" Then he left

An angry Beast Boy stomped back and forth in the form of a tiger on the same rooftop that he met Slade on the night before. He's breathing heavy and hard through gritted teeth. The force of his stomping increasing with every lap he took, angry thoughts running through his mind at a cheetah's pace 'Who does Robin think he is? I have all the preparation I need. I mean it's not like I'll ever fight Slade alon-' "A penny for your thoughts?"

Beast Boy turned around rapidly, immediately recognizing the voice "Slade, what are you doing here?" Slade stepped out of the shadows "I was just passing through and saw you up here. So I'll ask again is something bothering you my friend?"

Beast Boy looked away not wanting to answer. Slade took this as his opportunity and spoke "It's Robin isn't it? He thinks you aren't strong enough to fight me, am I right?" Beast Boy nodded and Slade stepped closer and walking to stand behind him with his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder then leaned closer to whisper into his ear "Follow me young Garfield, I have something I want to show you" He walked back to the shadows he came from making sure that Beast Boy was following him

Once in Slade's lair Beast Boy looked completely amazed. Slade's new lair looked exactly like his old one. For some reason judging by the clock gears in all of Slade's lair Beast Boy saw Slade as a villain who is obsessed with time. Whenever they fought Slade his moves would be precisely timed and their moves would be blocked just in time as if Slade could predict time "I see your style hasn't changed"

Slade looked down at him "Styles are known to change but I don't see a reason as to why. If something is good for you then it acts like your legacy a legacy witch change will destroy"

Finally they arrived at their destination as Slade opened the room the first thing Beast Boy saw was a suit, this particular suit he remembered all too well "That's, that's the original Ravager suit" Beast Boy said in shock and amazement "I thought it was destroyed" Slade who had stayed silent beside his friend spoke sounding slightly saddened at remembering his dead son "It was, but as all good mercenaries Grant always had a spare, but the day he died this suit disappeared"

Beast Boy was confused "I don't get it, if the suit disappeared way back then, then how is it here now?"

Slade smirked at the ever curious Beast Boy "I found it again when I was doing a mercenary job. I am sure you know how a mercenary contract works"

Beast Boy slowly nodded he knew full well what a mercenary contract is seeing as his uncle had sent many a mercenaries and assassins to kill him "Yeah, but why did you bring me here? Why did you show me this?"

Slade walked towards the glass casing that held the suit safely inside and took out a key to unlock it and he took the suit out "Robin doesn't think you can beat so, now you're going to put this suit on" He said motioning to the Ravager suit "And defeat him proving to him that you are at my level of skill and thus you do stand a chance of beating me"

Beast Boy looked shocked for a while but spoke "You sure" Slade nodded "Yes, now go" He Said as Beast Boy quickly changed and headed off to search for Robin

Robin ran through Jump City looking for Beast Boy. Anger still clear in his eyes since this morning "Where is that idiot I swear when I find him-"

"Then what Robin?" Robin looked to where the voice came and froze in place. He's heart stopped dead in his chest. His eyes bugged out like in a cartoon and his blood ran ice cold "You, but you're supposed to be-"

"Dead? I know but I'm not" Said Beast Boy who decided to act as the original Ravager to scare Robin into making a mistake "And I've come to beat you down. Consider this my amazing comeback" He said taking his swords out "Let's play"

Robin charged at Beast Boy/ The Ravager and threw a sloppy punch witch the Ravager easily dodged and threw a punch of his own hitting the Boy Wonder square on the jaw

A few hours later the fight ended with Robin on the floor and the Ravager standing over him "Well, it's been fun but I have other things to worry about. Next time Robin" And he left

Slade sat in front of his monitors observing the whole fight as well as the ending a small smirk of pride on his face 'Well done young Garfield you truly are proving to be the perfect apprentice and with every time you where my son's suit you will find it hard for you to give it back"

From behind Slade Beast Boy landed with a light thud witch caught Slade's attention ""Your mission was a success, you fought better than I could have hoped and naturally I can't just let that slip through my fingers so, now I'm going to offer you a deal"

"What kind of deal" Beast Boy asked cautiously

"Apprenticeship young Garfield, I will train you to become better and I know how much you hate your uncle and if you join me I could help you even the score. Deal?" Slade asked extending his hand

Beast Boy thought it over for a second then said "Okay, deal, but I am not using your son's plain name I'm adding to it"

Slade nodded "What do you want to add"

"I was thinking we still do all the mind game stuff but I just choose another thing to add to the name I mean I know you used to be called Deathstroke the Terminator so I was thinking and bear with me... Ravager the Executioner"

Slade smiled at the name. To him it was amazing how much Beast Boy or now the Ravager wanted to be like him... It reminded him of how much Grant wanted to be like him. Thinking of his dead son Slade made a promise to himself that second that he would protect his friend from situation like the one he lost Grant in "Excellent choice Garfield but, now I must ask you what you think we should do next"

The Ravager thought for a second "I think we need help. The Titans are four, we're only two, I can take one down and you maybe two but we need to even or over go the odds" Slade looked confused and Ravager mentally did a face palm "Just leave it to me" And then he left

In an old abandoned clock making factory Red X sat on a conveyor belt that had obviously been shut down planning his next attack out loud "Maybe if I divert Robin's attention away from that Slade guy.." He started but was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps hitting the ground "Then what?"

Red X twirled around to see that a man or boy with a white mask and red eyes, a black and orange suit and a lot of weapons was standing behind him. Red X knew him or rather knew of him all too well

This was the man who apparently died when he got knocked into a volcano this was the man that took on the Teen Titans more times than Red X could count. This was the original Ravager, Deathstroke the Terminator's son, his idol

Red X got off the conveyor belt as fast as lightning and took a knee bowing to Ravager as a sign of respect. Ravager smiled inwardly "I see you know of respect, good." The Ravager walked over to the conveyor belt and sat down looking over Red X's plans

Now Red X felt nervous, his idol, the person he looked up to as a role model his inspiration for his current life just sat there motionless for a long period of time then finally he spoke "I'm not the man you think I am Jason. I'm not the original Ravager. I'm him, but not him"

Red X was confused "What? How can you be him and not be him at the same time? That just doesn't make any sense"

The Ravager sighed "Then you have a lot to learn" He said then removed his mask

Red X's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw who the Ravager was "No... Way... Beast Boy? But you're supposed to be a hero"

The Ravager rapidly shook his head "No, not anymore and I go by a new name The Ravager The Executioner that's who I am... And luckily for you I came here to make a deal"

Red X although shocked found himself to be quite intrigued. It's not everyday that your enemy turns out to be the person you idolize especially when he comes to make a deal "Go on"

Ravager smirked, he knew he had him. Hook, line and sinker "Join me and I promise you you will have Robin on a silver platter because I know how much you want to kill him... So, do we have a deal?" He asked extending his hand

Red X mindlessly stared at the extended hand for a while 'I can't do it, it must be a trick to gain my trust and then arrest me, but then again he wouldn't just wear that suit just to arrest me right' He looked back at the hand then shook it

The Ravager smiled "Excellent"

Author's Note

Ok, a quick recap of the story so far: Slade befriends Beast Boy after Beast Boy had a nightmare. He gives Beast Boy throwing stars as a offer of friendship. Then Beast Boy snaps at Robin the next day and goes somewhere where Slade found him, took him to his lair and gave him the Ravager suit witch belonged to his dead son Grant Beast Boy then fights against Robin who has no idea that Beast Boy is wearing the Ravager suit. Beast Boy becomes Slade's apprentice and changes his hero name to 'Ravager the Executioner' he then plots with Slade and comes up with a scheme that required the recruitment of Red X

See what happens in the next chapter

NightHawk35


	3. Chapter 3: Red X A New Ally

Author's Note

Fair warning: In this chapter I'm going to use Jason Todd as Red X since the Teen Titans Wiki says it could possibly be him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Enjoy

NightHawk35

Ravager The Executioner Chapter Three Red X A New Ally

Slade sat in his throne type chair like he has been doing for the past few days with the Ravager standing at attention behind him, body straight, head held high and arms at his sides "I trust you have taken care of your little mission?" Slade's voice rang through the room.

The Executioner silently gulped then nodded "Yes, Slade" He said keeping his eyes on the back of Slade's head. If there's one thing the Ravager has learned over the years of fighting his now mentor and friend it's that you never turn your back on Slade Wilson unless you want to die in the blink of an eye (No pun intended).

Slade brought both his clasped hands to his chin "Good, now tell me, what was it my apprentice?" He asked as the Ravager didn't give any descriptive information on precisely what it was he was going to do when he left for his mission a few hours ago.

Ravager suddenly got even more nervous now, sweating bullets "I've made some new friends. Like I said before, we need to even the odds, level the playing field" He answered sounding almost as cryptic as Slade.

Slade smirked with pride "Good, now what have you done?" He asks he hasn't gotten an answer yet.

The Ravager walked to stand in front of his mentor "I have recruited Red X, I believe you know about him?" He said hoping not to anger his friend.

Slade nodded then his calm voice spoke "Yes, what are your intentions for the thief?" He asked interested to hear his apprentice's answer. Then it came "You won't live forever and we all know that. I intend to train Red X so that when you die then I take your place as Deathstroke the Terminator and Red X takes mine as Ravager the Executioner".

Slade narrowed his eye while in thought "Your intentions are pure, my apprentice however, I do not trust the suit thief to wear my son's suit as I do you" He said coldly witch slightly shook the Ravager "He must prove his loyalty".

The Ravager raised an eyebrow "What do you have in mind Slade? Should I send him to steal something? Or send him to fight the Titans?" He asked hoping his apprentice doesn't get anything too hard.

"No, war my young friend. You and your apprentice will join the United States army for reasons you don't see now, but I will explain it to you, in order for peace to exist war must also exist, you won't understand the true meaning of peace until you've been to war. This is a mission you and the suit thief both must take in order to prove his loyalty, if your apprentice stands beside you then he is loyal and by that alone he will gain my trust. Should your apprentice abandon you then drastic measures will be put in place to make sure that no valuable information is exposed to anyone and the consequences for such a betrayal will fall squarely upon your shoulders. You will inform your apprentice. We will leave in the morning for one month, I do not know what alias your apprentice will use but I do know yours. The moment your feet touch camp soil you will be known as Private Colin Wilson from the Third Platoon am I understood my apprentice?".

The Ravager bowed low getting on one knee while one hand supported his weight, his head bowed low, his eyes focusing on the floor as he took in the information 'You and your apprentice will join the United States army. In order for peace to exist war must also exist, you won't understand the true meaning of peace until you've been to war. This is a mission you and the suit thief both must take in order to prove his loyalty, if your apprentice stands beside you then he is loyal and by that alone he will gain my trust. Should your apprentice abandon you then drastic measures will be put in place. The moment your feet touch camp soil you will be known as Private Colin Wilson from the Third Platoon' He snapped out of his train of thought enough to mutter three words "I understand... Father".

Slade jerked back a bit, taken aback by what his friend and apprentice had just called him then he recalled what HE said the Ravager's alias must be 'I told him to use my last name' An evil smirk formed on Slade's lips "Good boy, now go and inform your apprentice of your new mission" He ordered and the Ravager was off.

In Titans Tower Robin The Boy Wonder sat in his room with the lights turned off the only source of light was the light given of by the moon shining through the window 'what happened tonight? What or who I saw can't be real can he? Maybe it's just stress from. Being leader I mean the Ravager Grant Wilson is dead I saw him die, I was there, I saw him fall. He can't be alive, he can't. Grant Wilson is dead. Maybe-, no, I was halucinating, he wasn't real, yes that's it he was an illusion, a figment of my imagination but then why do I still feel pain from my fight? He beat me! He defeated me! But how? I must go to Jump City Cemetery, I must prove to myself that Grant Wilson isn't alive, that I didn't fight The Ravager' He thought aloud as he looked at his badly bruised face through his mirror all the while still sitting on his bed.

If he had paid attention to his surroundings he would have noticed a certain one eyed villain looking at him from the dark corners of his room. Slade heard everything the Boy Wonder said and was determined to make the mind games continue even in the absence of his apprentice.

Stepping out of the shadows Slade left the room of The Boy Wonder 'Rest assured Robin the Ravager is my son but let's just say his different'.


	4. Chapter 4: Colin Wilson and Jason Todd

Chapter 4 Privates Colin Wilson and Jason Todd From the 3rd Platoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

The Ravager and Red X arrived at the United States of America recruitment camp. Two soldiers stood guard by the gate "State your names and business and ranks".

Ravager and Red X saluted "Privates Colin Wilson And Jason Todd from the third platoon sir" The soldier looked curiously at the duo then at the Ravager "Colin Wilson eh? Any relation to Colonel Slade Wilson?" The soldier asked as he came face to face with Colin "Maybe" Colin smirked "Why do you ask?" He expected the soldier to snap at him but instead he smiled "Just asking" The soldier extended his arm "I'm Private Garret Pennant and this is Private Christopher Wicker" He said motioning to the soldier standing next to him.

Private Christopher also extended his arm to greet the two newcomers "Hey, we're also in the third platoon, now come on we have to go in Serge Wintergreen will want to meet you two" Christopher said as he and Pvt. Garret led them to the Sergeant.

The Ravager's Point Of View

'Okay let me get this straight these two are in the same platoon as me and my apprentice hmm maybe I can use these two, maybe I can make them join my, Red X and Slade's team' I think as me, Jason, Christopher and Garret head to meet the 'Serge' as Christopher and Garret call him. I think his name is Wintergreen or something.

I look over to Garret and immediately he asks me the one question I've been trying to avoid "So, Colin, are you related to Colonel Slade Wilson?" I look down as I search for an answer 'I guess I am I mean he gave me his last name so' "Yes" Garret smiled "Well, it's good to know that we have a pro in this platoon" I gave a fake smile then noticed that we stopped in front of a big tent 330.

Garret and Christopher opened both sides of the tent and motioned for me and Jason to go in. "Sergeant Wintergreen we've go some new recruits. We thought you might know the boy, he's related to Colonel Wilson" I hear Christopher yell in my right ear.

The sergeant turns around and smiles at me "Ah, Private Colin, Yes Colonel Slade told me you and your cousin Jason's arrival" He said then took my hand and shook it "I will be expecting great things from you Private Wilson" He said still smiling.

I smile back at him and tighten my grip on his hand "Don't worry sergeant I will do my best" The sergeant laughed a rich person's type of laugh. "It's alright my boy" He leaned in to my ear "Just call me Wintergreen Garfield but only when it's just you me and Red X" He whispered and my eyes go wide 'This guy knows who me and my apprentice are, he must be a close friend to Slade' I thought as I let go of his hand.

Wintergreen's Point Of View

I smiled to 'Colin' as I watch him and his 'cousin' leave 'So that's Slade's apprentice, well I have to say his not what I expected but he is interesting. I better keep an eye on him I just hope he doesn't become like Slade too soon. God knows the world will crumble if there are two Deathstroke the Terminators'.

Later that day in Jump City.

The Teen Titans arrived at a tech holding facility where a nano chip was being stolen, the same chips Robin stole as Red X "Hold it right there thief" Yelled Robin before getting a good look at the thief "Ravager" The Ravager turned around to see the Teen Titans an evil smirk growing on his face "Hello Titans, it has been a long Time".

The Titans minus Robin were shocked to say the least as the Ravager continued "Aren't you missing a member? He asked and Robin felt his blood boil "What's it to you" The Ravager laughed "My father has him, let's just say they're very close" He said as he jumped into action taking out his swords.

Robin rolled out of the way and pulled out his bo staff then engaged the Ravager "What have you done to Beast Boy!" He yelled in anger, the Ravager smirked "Oh Robin it's not what I've done TOO him it's what my father has done FOR him hahaha".

Robin gitted his teeth then jumped into the air his bo staff connecting with the Ravager's swords "What does that mean, Wilson?" The Ravager gave a pleased smile "I'm afraid I can't say" He said bringing his swords down grazing Robin's right arm.

"Ahh" Robin yelled out in pain causing the other Titans to stop fighting the Slade bots that the Ravager brought with him. Starfire was the first to act. Angrily flying towards the Ravager to try and punch him, but the Ravager easily sidestepped her and gave her a kick to the face sending her flying back into the cement wall behind her.

Cyborg came shortly after her aiming his arm cannon at the Ravager but never got the chance to fire as an electricity generating device that was latched onto the ceiling above him went off making a large part of the ceiling fall on top of him.

Raven saw what happened to her teammates and made a desperate attempt to stop the son of Deathstroke the Terminator "Azarath Metrion-" "Zinthos" Said the Ravager making Raven's magic turn against her and knocking her out.

The Ravager smirked "Too easy" He said as he ran up. The rubble from the fallen ceiling then escaped through the whole in the roof "Another time Titans" He yelled as he ran, the nano chip firmly in his grasp.

A few hours later back in Titans Tower the four teenage heroes limped around looking for any clues on where the Ravager and Beast Boy for that matter could be. Cyborg pressed one final button on the Titans computer and called the rest of the Titans "Guys, I think I've got something ya'll might want to see".

The Titans limped over to the bionic Titan "After the fight I did a heat signature scan and I think we've been fighting a bud. My scanners say that there was only four people in that area in two hours so that means either one of us weren't there".

"Or the Ravager was never there to begin with" Finished Robin who had caught on to what Cyborg was trying to say. Cyborg nodded "Exactly, I've also been analyzing the shoe marks on Starfire's face and all this suggests that the Ravager wasn't human" H concluded his speech.

Robin thought for a minute "Titans, do you know what this means? The Ravager isn't alive. It could just be a robotic replica gone rogue" "Or a temporary distraction, maybe the Ravager sent a robotic replica of himself to distract us while he's away on another mission or something", suggested Cyborg.

Robin thought for a moment "Then it's bad. If the Ravager is pulling off one of Slade's moves then he's becoming too dangerous. We need a temporary replacement for Beast Boy. Maybe then we'll beat the Ravager. Cyborg get me... Argent".

Author's Note

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter there will be more soon and I know this one is short but Ch 5 will be longer.

Please remember to FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Argent

Ravager The Executioner Chapter 5 Argent

Reviews:

FanFic-Boy-4-Eva; Thank you for Reviewing and I will try to make sure that my spelling is correct this time

Cool-ZGR: No, Robin has not gone insane just yet though I do plan on making him go insane soon

Greg M: Thanks, here's the answer to your prayers

Silverwolf123: Thank you for letting me know I promise my chapters will be longer

BlAcKTiTaN1: Thank you. I agree with you since there aren't a lot of Slade and Beast Boy fanfics

Supersenpai: I'm glad you enjoyed it

Also important announcement, I have decided to add Romance to this story and if you haven't guessed who by now allow me to tell you. The Executioner X Argent

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans

NightHawk35

Argent flew to Titans Tower as fast as she could when she heard that her secret crush Beast Boy was missing and that the Titans suspected that Slade was involved and agreed to fill in for Beast Boy as a temporary replacement for him until they could find him and stop Slade and some Ravager guy from doing whatever it was that they were planning on doing.

Her thoughts wondered to Beast Boy and her secret obsession with him. A lot of people thought that she had feelings for Hotspot, but that was a lie. She secretly wanted Beast Boy but was afraid to admit her feelings for him, at least out loud. Now her crush has been captured by one of the worlds most dangerous villains.

Tears of sadness and anger filled her crimson red eyes as she flew. Anger towards Slade or as she has heard his most popularly used name, Deathstroke the Terminator. She hated him for capturing her secret crush, her Beast Boy. She despised him for it. Hatred filled her voice as thoughts of revenge went through her mind "You took what I see as mine Deathstroke, mark my words Terminator I will find Beast Boy and then I will make you pay" She vowed to herself as she arrived at Titans Tower.

Starfire opened the door and offered Argent a huge smile and a bear hug "Oh friend Argent how glorious it is to see you again" Starfire's loud and cheerful voice boomed in Argent's ears as she started to slightly fade "Star I can't breathe." She gasped out and Starfire immediately let go and apologized "Sorry friend I guess I'm just so excited to see you".

Argent smiled warmly at the Tameranian princess as she entered the giant T shaped Tower "It's all right Star I understand. So, where are the other Titans?" She asked hoping that they were there so that they could start looking for her green crush.

Starfire gave a cheerful smile knowing that she was forgiven "They have gone out to watch the game of football, but they should be back in the hours of few.

Argent felt her anger rise sky high through her 'They are supposed to be looking for Beast Boy but instead they are at a cursed football game watching a bunch of big egoed men throw around a ball' She thought as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Starfire saw her anger and decided to ask what was wrong "Friend Argent what is the matter? Are you angry at friends Robin, Cyborg and Raven?" She asked hoping that Argent wasn't angry at her other friends. Argent snapped out of her internal anger and looked back at the alien princess "I... Nothing Star don't worry about it okay?" She asked and Starfire nodded as Argent went through the tower to find herself a room to stay in.

Slade lurked through the shadows of Jump City when he noticed a girl he has never seen before. He was about to move in and attack her when he heard her speak "You took what I see as mine Deathstroke, mark my words Terminator I will find Beast Boy and then I will make you pay" Slade stopped dead in his tracks as bits of the girl's statement went through his mind 'took what I see as mine. I will find Beast Boy and then I will make you pay' He retreated back into the shadows to think 'This girl seems to care about my apprentice. I will have to research her background to find out just what my apprentice means to her' He thought when he heard a beeping coming from his communicator on his wrist.

Bringing his wrist close to his face Slade pressed a button and Wintergreen's face appeared on the small screen "Wintergreen, what's wrong? Did my apprentice and his apprentice arrive safely?" He asked and Wintergreen nodded "Yes, he and Red X arrived a few hours ago and he has already made two new friends" Slade took interest "Who are they" "Two privates, the first is private Garret Pennant and the second is private Christopher Wicker".

Slade smiled "Good, see that they aid my apprentice" Slade ordered and Wintergreen nodded "Yes Wilson".

All the soldiers in the camp stood in a giant square in front of sergeant Wintergreen with the four privates Colin Wilson, Jason Todd, Garret Pennant and Christopher Wicker standing to his left and right "Privates step up and introduce yourselves to the men before you" After he said this Colin stepped up and introduced himself "Private Colin Wilson, third platoon sir!" He then stepped down so that Jason could introduce himself "Private Jason Todd, third platoon sir!" He copied the Ravager's moves and stepped down. Christopher stepped up next "Private Christopher Wicker, third platoon sir!" Lastly was Garret "Private Garret Pennant, third platoon sir!".

After the four privates introduced themselves to the camp, Wintergreen called the Ravager to his tent for a private discussion. Once inside the privacy of the sergeant's tent, the Ravager and Wintergreen stood starring each other in the eye. Wintergreen spoke first "Sit down my boy, we have much we need to discuss" He said in a serious tone motioning for the Ravager to take a seat.

The Ravager did as he was asked and took a seat across from Wintergreen still not knowing why Wintergreen wanted to see him so urgently "What is there to discuss Wintergreen? And why isn't my apprentice here to discuss this with us". Wintergreen looked at him "Because this concerns you more than it concerns Red X my boy. Slade wants you to go back to Jump City as soon as possible. He says he's seen all he needs to see. He also says that there is a new Titan joining the Teen Titans as your temporary replacement until they find you Ravager. The replacement is a girl from New Zealand her name is Argent.

The Executioner's eyes went as wide as dinner plates "Argent? They picked Argent to replace me!?" His fists clenched tight, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted "Great, now they are trying to replace me? Oh they will pay. Mark my words Wintergreen, they will pay" The Ravager vowed to his new ally.

Wintergreen smiled "Good, tell your apprentice. You leave in exactly one hour. Privates Wicker and Pennant will accompany you" The Ravager smiled and left. "That's a good apprentice you have Slade, don't let him go".

Slade sat in his lair, in his throne room, on his throne carefully inspecting the information in front of him on the giant screens. Information about Argent 'So, this girl helped young Garfield defeat the Brotherhood of Evil along with Jericho (I don't know if Jericho helped defeat the Brotherhood of Evil because I haven't watched that episode yet so if he didn't then just go with it) And from what I have heard her say, she obviously cares a great deal about my apprentice. Hmm... Maybe I should send him out on a mission tonight to test this girl's ability in a head on fight' He thought as he had already told his friend slash butler to send the Ravager and Red X back to the city and if his calculations were correct they would be here in about ten minutes.

Just as Slade was done thinking this he heard two sets of feet hit the floor behind him "You are early my apprentice" He said not even turning around to look at whoever was behind him.

"I'm not your apprentice Slade" Came a New Zealand type voice witch somehow didn't surprise Slade at all "Argent, how nice to finally meet you" He said casually and Argent's anger spiked through the roof " Stop with the pleasanties Deathstroke and tell me where you put Beast Boy" She yelled sending a red mallet she made with her powers at Slade.

Slade jumped out of the way out of his chair and landed a few feet away from Argent "You fight for your friend and yet you don't even know what happened to him" Argent threw another mallet at Slade "I don't need a reason, you have Beast Boy and I want him back" Slade chuckled "The story goes further then your teenage mind could ever comprehend little girl" He said, his voice a dark, cold and empty void.

Argent's anger spiked through the roof as she charged at Deathstroke the Terminator, her hands glowing red from her powers swinging wildly only for Slade to dodge every attempted punch she sent at him "I don't need to hear a story and I won't give in to your mind games like the other Titans. Beast Boy is missing and I want to know where he is and you are going to tell me" She demanded of Slade sending another punch at him.

Slade caught her fist and brought her to eye level with him "You want me to tell you where your friend is, but you won't let me tell you how he got to where he is" Slade's monotone voice rang into her ears like venom from a Cobra sinking its fangs into your skin. Argent stood still for a while taking in Slade's words "Then talk! I want to know everything, from the beginning, start now!" She ordered eagerly awaiting to hear what happened to her crush.

Slade walked back to his throne with his hands folded behind his back then sat down and Argent did the same sitting down on the floor as Slade started his story. "A few nights ago I found young Garfield or as you know him Beast Boy on a rooftop" He said leaving out the part about his friend drinking "I offered him my friendship and he accepted it rather quickly" Argent froze 'Beast Boy and Slade are friends? But then why would Slade capture Beast Boy?'.

Slade sensed her inner questioning and continued "Then the next night I found him on the same rooftop and took him here and showed him something important to me." Argent pondered more then asked "What was it that you showed him?" "The Ravager suit witch belonged to my son, but sadly he died a long time ago".

Argent was confused "He can't be dead, he is alive. The Titans fought-" "Who the Titans fought wasn't my son dear girl, the Ravager is Beast Boy".

Argent was shocked as denial took over her "No, no, no, no. You're lying, you're lying. Beast Boy would never join you!" As she finished her statement she heard two sets of footsteps land close to her and an all too familiar voice call out "Slade, where are you?".

Argent saw two shadows approach them and quickly left to avoid seeing 'the Ravager' as her heart fluttered knowing that her crush was okay.

Slade turned around in his throne like chair looking at Beast Boy and Red X with a smirk beneath his signature black and orange mask "I have a new mission for you my apprentice, this mission will require both of you" He said as he got up to look both the Ravager and Red X in the eye "Follow my orders to the letter or else the consequences will be dire" He warned narrowing his eye making the Ravager and Red X gulp "Your mission is to rob a tech holding facility, it does not matter witch on just make sure that the Titans find you. Once they find you I want Red X to lead Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven away from the facility, make sure that Argent stays behind because I want young Garfield to test her fighting skills" He ordered loud and clear.

The duo nodded, bowed and then left for their mission "Now we'll see how hesitant the girl is to harm my apprentice."

Titans Tower

Argent sat in the common room in Titans Tower watching TV while glaring at the three Titans who had come back from their football game a few minutes ago 'They are all so blind, they can't even see what's right in front of them' She thought as Slade's words repeated in her mind 'The Ravager is Beast Boy'.

'Why did you do it Beast Boy? Why did you join Slade? He's pure evil, isn't he?'.

She was cut off from her thoughts by the sound of the crime alert. Looking over to the Titan computer Argent saw Robin typing something at a rapid pace then he turned around and said "Titans! The Ravager is stealing high tech weaponry from the Jump City East Tech Holding Facility".

Hearing Robin say the Ravager's name made Argent's Heart stop dead in her chest and her blood run cold. Beast Boy is trying to steal high tech weaponry from the Jump City East Tech Holding Facility. Her eyes started to water as she realized something else, they had to fight him, she had to fight him but would she or could she?.

Getting up off the couch she followed the other Titans out of the tower and to the Jump City East Tech Holding Facility.

The Ravager's Point Of View

Okay so first Deathstroke the Terminator sends me and Red X to some kind of weird camp telling me that we needed to join the United States Army as part of some kind of test of loyalty for Red X, then when we get there we meet the 'Serge' Sergeant Wintergreen who immediately admits to knowing Deathstroke and who me and Red X really are and then Wintergreen tells me that the Titans got Argent as a temporary replacement for me and that Slade wants me and Red X to come back to Jump City and when we do Slade comes up with a crazy scheme to test Argents abilities? Weird.

Anyway now me and my apprentice are at the Jump City East Tech Holding Facility. Doing as Deathstroke told us to, trying to get the Titans attention so we can lure them away and I can confront Argent as Slade wants me to.

I quickly glance over tomy apprentice who is crouched down next to me, what I saw annoyed me. Red X had a questioning look in his eyes and as much as I hate to admit it so do I "What is it Red X?" I ask as I turn my full attention to him. He looked at me "Why are we here?".

I was taken aback 'I thought he knew why we were here' I thought then suddenly it hit me, the perfect answer "Slade told us to get the Titans' attention so that you could lure them away and I could test Argent's skills. For what reason he wanted us to do so, I don't know but I trust that all will be revealed soon. Slade is a mysterious and cryptic man but, he never leaves his men to answer his riddles Red X" I say as I see movements.

"The Titans are here"

I signal to Red X to do his part and divert the Titans away from the building and as the signal is given Red X jumped out into the open then runs off in the opposite direction, the Titans ran after him but Argent stayed behind.

I smirk as I jump off the roof and land on a nearby street lamp "So, you must be Argent hahaha Beast Boy has told me so much about you" I say as I grin but Argent is still motionless 'What is wrong with her?'.

I frown at her lack of reaction then decide to 'throw the first punch' and attack taking out my swords then leaping into the air and bringing them down to her only for her to roll out of the way then say.

"I won't fight you... Beast Boy".


	6. Chapter 6: The Test of Your Life

Ravager The Executioner: Chapter 6 The Test Of Your Life

Author's Notes

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long I had school related things to do. Anyway this chapter will mostly be a fight between Argent and the Ravager. Enjoy

NightHawk35

"I won't fight you... Beast Boy"

The Ravager was shocked beyond human belief by what Argent had called him 'She knows, she knows who I really am. Okay Ravager just play it cool, deceive her like Deathstroke would deceive Robin' "Hahaha, guess again sweetheart" He said as he charged at the New Zealand girl.

Argent backed up as the Ravager swung at her again "I know, I know everything that has happened to you in the past few days Slade told me everything!" She yelled while the Ravager just laughed "Slade is a master of deception girl, don't take everything he says as the truth" He said as he charged another slash at Argent.

Argent took this hard 'Was Slade lying to me' her hurt soon turned to anger "Well then, I guess I won't have any problem taking you down" She said as she charged at the Ravager with her bare fists. The Ravager smiled "We'll see" He did the same and charged at the Titan from New Zealand.

Argent ducked the punch and delivered an upper cut to the Ravager witch he quickly shook off and sent. A punch to her stomach making her grab hold of her stomach and back up, the Ravager gave a sadistic laugh "Can Beast Boy do that little girl?" Argent growled at the son of the Terminator's words as uncontrollable rage filled her eyes "Don't you ever insult the love of my life" Argent yelled at the top of her lungs as she sent close to a thousand punches at the Executioner.

The Ravager was frozen in place 'She thinks I'm the love of her life! No, She thinks Beast Boy is the love of her life and I'm not Beast Boy anymore' He thought then smiled when he got a devious idea "So much anger. Do you think Beast Boy would like you, knowing that you have so much anger hidden inside of you?".

Argent gritted her teeth and balled her fists "You don't know anything about me and you don't know anything about Beast Boy. You are a monster Ravager and you will never be anything else!" She spat witch made the Ravager laugh "Oh but Argent my dear, I know everything about you. I know that you were the first Titan to be made aware of the heroes downfall during the Brotherhood of Evil's plan to rule the world".

Argent was completely shocked. For the first time in her life the New Zealand born grey skinned girl was completely and utterly shocked. Who she now knew as one of the world's most dangerous villains knows all about her, everything. He knew about her place within the Honorary Titans. He knew her name heck he even knew about her SECRET crush on Beast Boy. Granted she did unintentionally tell him that herself but still, he knew everything about her as if he was there the whole time.

Argent allowed her eyes to drift over to the Ravager studying his body 'Not too well toned' She shook her head clearing her thoughts "What do you want from me?" She asked as she watched her opponent circling her. The Ravager smiled beneath his mask. The smile being almost sickening but with sarcastic sincerity "Why nothing my dear Argent, this is simply a small little test that's all and I'm sad to say it, but so far you seem to be failing" He snickered.

Argent growled in annoyance as she stopped the Ravager who was still circling her by getting in his face "What test Ravager?" The Ravager chuckled "Oh my dear girl. Did you think we are here because we needed this tech?" Argent nodded "We don't. You see coming here was just phase one of the plan to lure you away from the other Titans. Phase two was sending my apprentice to get the Titans' attention while you come fighting me" He explained.

"What apprentice!?" Argent questioningly yelled at Ravager making small droplets of spit drop on his face.

Ravager whipped the spit of his face and laughed "Red X" He said in a dark voice that made Argent back up in fear. Then as fast as lightning the Ravager took Argent down with a dragon tail leg sweep sending her tumbling to the floor and landing on her back.

The Ravager put his foot down on her chest pinning her to the floor as he brought one of his swords down and lightly pressed it against her neck gently as not to draw blood "I'm impressed, normally no one would be able to last that long in a fight against me. I can see why my father wanted me to test you" He said as he withdrew his sword and got off of her, letting her up "Do you still think I'm Beast Boy?" Argent nodded and the Ravager continued "Then you are naïve but, not far from the truth".

Argent was confused at this. She knew that Slade was good at riddles and cryptic messages but, she never expected the Executioner to be so good at it "What is that supposed to mean" She asked eagerly awaiting her opponents answer, witch never came. When she looked around her she noticed one of two important things. One being that there was two roses in a glass bottle that had a tag with her name on it, one rose was black and the other one was red. The second thing that Argent notice was that the Ravager had disappeared.

She picked up the bottle and flew back to Titans Tower with a smile on her face, only one person knew that she loved red and black roses more than anything and that person was Beast Boy.

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter was so short I promise the next one will be longer

NightHawk35


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Delete Data

Chapter 7: Operation Delete Data Or The Biggest Fight Of Your Life

Responses To Reviews

Reader IM: No the Beast Boy persona is not gone forever. It's just hidden by Beast Boy who's being fooled into killing the 'Beast Boy' personality in himself in order to replace it with the personality of Grant Wilson as Beast Boy believes that will truly make him the Ravager. More of this will be seen in this chapter. Also as to why I put Beast Boy and Argent together is because I wanted to try something that not many have done before.

Greg M: You're right, but what? Haha.

FanFic-Boy-4-Eva: Thanks.

Moth'sDaBombGirl: I always deliver on my promises.

ShadowKid: Me too haha.

Death-Clawer: You won't have to wait any longer.

StaticBenderGirl: Don't rush me, I'll get to it soon. I'm just busy right now and I don't have any ideas for that story's next chapter.

Cool-ZGR: I hope your expectations are met, my friend.

LOTRLover65: I try my best to keep my promises

Peter de Kidd: Here you go.

Disclaimer: I, in no way own the Teen Titans as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation.

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 7 Operation Delete Data Or The Biggest Fight Of Your Life.

Argent sat in her room staring at the roses that the Ravager gave her, a few hours ago during their fight 'He is Beast Boy, I just know it. It just has to be him. No one knows what I like, no one but Beast Boy. My Beast Boy, my precious Beast Boy. His mask might hide his face and he might have a new attitude, but his personality will always be the same. Beast Boy might hide behind Grant Wilson, but he will forever be mine' She thought as she tore her gaze from the roses to her mirror, studying her own features 'I just hope I will get through to him'.

The Ravager sat in his private bedroom in the North West side of Slade's lair, staring intently at his mask in his hands, his eyes locked with the red eye lenses of the mask "What have I done? What have I become?" He asked the dark as an unexpected voice drew his attention to his mirror "You have become what deep down you have always wanted to be" Said the voice of Grant Wilson as his image appeared in the mirror "The centre of attention" The Ravager upon seeing Grant's reflection as his own dropped his mask "How? How are you here? How are you alive " Asked the wide eyed Executioner in total disbelief "I am alive because of you. I am here because you are here. You look at yourself in the mirror and see me for only one reason... I AM YOU.

The Ravager dropped to his knees almost instantly, bowing his head low as realization hit hard "I have become who I have pretended to be, but who I have pretended to be is not pretend anymore. I am the Ravager. I am Deathstroke the Terminator's son. I am Grant Wilson" Slade smiled from his place on the other side of his apprentice's mirror 'I have secured my apprentice's place beside me'.

Back at Titans Tower Robin sat at his desk in his office, looking over some records on his newest obsession, the Ravager 'I don't get it, I don't understand. These records state in clear black on white that Grant Wilson is dead. How is it possible that he is still alive?, unless, somehow he's come back, maybe a spirit, or ghost, or something' He thought as his eyes scanned a new section "He was resurrected".

Slade stood before an army of close to five thousand Slade Bots as he called their attention by raising one hand "You have built into you an order of great importance. Today Jump City will be in complete chaos, not even the Teen Titans can stop it from happening" He said as he gave his soldiers the order to march.

The Ravager was also present for his friend and mentor's speech although he was too deep in thought to register a word that Slade was saying 'Complete chaos? That sounds promising. Maybe I could single out and kick the Boy Wonder around for a little bit, or I could go for Argent like I did last time and mess with her head again. I mean, if I want to be Deathstroke the Terminator someday when he is six feet deep, sick or generally unable to do his work, then I will have to work on my mind games and cryptic threats. I would rather not be the one to destroy a legacy that has taken my friend a lifetime to cement'.

He stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks when he saw Slade turning to look at him. On instinct he bowed as a way to make up for not paying the speech any attention. "And as for you, my apprentice. The Titans will be lost in the madness and when that happens, you and Red X will infiltrate Titans Tower and clear all the data they have about us. But be warned, failure will have dire consequences for the both of you. You leave in exactly one hour, be ready to depart ten minutes before then" Slade instructed before he left the room and a shaken Ravager in his wake.

In another location a few meters away from Slade's lair, three hooded figures stood in the shadows provided by a large building, watching the activities in Slade's lair "Deathstroke the Terminator choosing this changeling as an apprentice was a mistake and a fatal one at that. This will just be a repetition of his previous failures with apprentices" Said the first hooded figure, keeping his head low as not to attract any unwanted attention to the three "I agree. That is why we must put a stop to this, now. Should the boy be allowed to live any further, it will only come back to haunt us later" Started the second figure as after that he mimicked the previous speaker's actions "Patients my brothers, Rome wasn't built in a day. I should know, I was there as is the same for loyalty. I am afraid we find ourselves in a matter with witch we can not interfere" Said the third hooded figure as he sunk back into the safety of the shadows "First we must see how this plays out for Slade Wilson".

It was dark in the halls of Titans Tower, all the Titans had decided to go to bed a few hours ago, however the villain obsessed Boy Wonder still found himself in the darkness of his room staring intensely at the pictures on his wall "Where are you Slade? Why haven't you shown yourself yet? Why? You must be planning something, something big. But what? What are you planning Slade? What takes up so much of your time that you can't even do your own dirty work huh? Well, answer me! Why do you send out your son to do your dirty work while you just sit on your throne and scheme! But don't think that I haven't noticed anything because I have! I am ready for anything you can throw at me!" As if it heard the Boy Wonder's outburst, the crime alarm went off awakening the Titans from their sleep.

Robin ran to the Titans Computer to check who it was that was attacking. What he was shocked and shook him to his very core "Five thousand of them" He muttered in shock "Titans... Go" He whispered still in shock and his mind still absent "I will stay to guard the Tower" Said Argent as she stayed behind and watched her friends and fellow team members leave for the biggest fight of their entire life.

The Titans arrived at the worst scene they have ever seen in their entire lives as superheroes, any hero's worst nightmare and for the Teen Titans, this nightmare was no different. The city they had been asked to protect with their lives was now in the process of crumbling down to the ground at the hands of their worst enemy... Slade.

Approaching the abandoned Titans Tower, the Ravager and Red X stealthily entered via the roof's access code and made their way through the shadows of the Tower's halls.

Approaching the Titans Computer the Ravager pulled out a chair and sat down with Red X standing beside him "This will take time, make sure that I am not disturbed" He ordered and Red X wordlessly made his way to the door to guard it.

Sure enough Argent upon hearing the noises, went to the room to investigate and found Red X standing guard by the door. Making her powers rise up from her hands, she got in a fighting stance and noted Red X doing the same "Why are you here?" She asked as they circled around each other "Isn't it obvious? The Ravager is in there and I'm standing guard" Red X answered casually as he threw an X shaped throwing star at Argent.

Argent barely dodged the throwing star and made a desperate strike to Red X "Why? What is he doing in there?" She asked, hoping to get some kind of information on why they were there, but Red X didn't give her the answers she was hoping for "That, grey girl is highly classified, need to know basis. And you don't need to know" (I know cliche right?) He grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his enemy's facial expression.

Argent felt the anger surge through her body. He was denying her information about her crush. He refused to talk "Well then, I guess I will just have to make you talk" She said, answering her own thoughts as if she had said them out loud.

Red X chuckled, then charged again, this time taking out an X shaped sword and swinging it at Argent. Argent saw this and quickly made a crimson red sword with her powers to block the thief and intruder's strike at her.

Red X was shocked at the speed in witch the New Zealand born girl was able to block his attack with a weapon of her own, but he knew he didn't have to beat her, he just needed to keep her busy long enough for the Ravager to clear their files without being interrupted, then they could make their quick escape.

Inside the main room, where the Ravager sat in front of the Titans computer, he saw something that the other Titans would never let him see. Something that intrigued him, his personal information file under the name of Beast Boy. His ex alias, his biggest mistake.

Anger flooded the villain's body as he opened the file to read it "Beast Boy's location at this time remains unknown. Since his disappearance on October the twenty-fourth, an old enemy has returned from what we believe to be death. As such, it is suspected that the returned Ravager, who now likes to call himself 'the Executioner' is responsible for the disappearance of Beast Boy. It is also believed that the mercenary Slade Wilson, who has fallen back on calling himself 'Deathstroke the Terminator' is also involved in the disappearance of Beast Boy-".

The Ravager stopped reading and quickly skimmed through the information, slightly infuriated 'That's it?, no further intel?, no recognition or anything?' He mentally asked himself, as he exited the file to continue his mission of clearing the files on the Titans Computer.

In Jump City, the Teen Titans found themselves fighting a seemingly never ending battle against Slade's army of Slade Bots. Robin swinging his metal staff left and right, Cyborg was blasting his arm cannons all around him, but the army didn't seem to lessen at all. Starfire was having the same problems as her friends, fighting off Slade Bots to the best of her abilities. Raven mimicked her actions, also in a great struggle, even though her face refused to show it. She knew that they couldn't keep fighting for much longer "Robin, we have to retreat. We can't keep fighting!".

Robin being the Slade stopping, obsessive hero that he is, ignored Raven's protest to fighting the battle and swung at yet another Slade Bot, hitting him in the side of his head "No!, we keep going. We have to stop Slade from destroying the city!".

Robin ran towards another Slade Bot, but disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, re-appearing in a black environment "Where am I?" He asked himself as he took a look around him "You are in the void before time itself. I know what you are about to ask, and allow me to explain, my boy. We are the three brothers of time, but to those who know of us, we are known as the three guardians of fate" Said the first hooded figure as the other two came into view behind him "My name is Murlock and these are my brothers G'zar and Pernum".

Robin was at a loss for words. He was in some kind of a dark space with three strangers in cloaks standing in front of him, not the strangest day of his life "How did I get here?" He asked, curiosity and anxiety burning bright in his masked eyes "You are here, because we brought you here via a smoke portal. I can see it in your eyes Richard John Dick Grayson, you are confused and in desperate need of answers, some I can provide and others lie in wait for you to discover yourself, such as the disappearance of your changeling friend. I know where he is and what he is doing, but sadly I can not expose such delicate information to you. However, I can tell you this, your current battle involves your friend a great deal, perhaps even more then you think" He paused for a while "Your enemy has found entry to your tower, call your friends into a retreat. It is for the best" He said before disappearing and suddenly everything around Robin went back to normal again.

Robin took one last look around him. It seemed to be the right thing for him to continue on with the fight, but he knew that his team couldn't fight anymore. He knew that if they kept fighting, they would fall and he knew that without them to watch his back, it wouldn't be long before he, himself would fall as well. Robin bowed his head in shame as he always hated admitting defeat, but this time it had to be done. With a heavy and angry heart, Robin said the two words he hated saying most "Titans retreat".

With the final push of a button, the Ravager had successfully been able to delete all the files on the Titans Computer. WIth his mission complete, he called for Red X and escaped in a puff of black smoke, provided by a smoke bomb. Red X soon followed, leaving a stunned and highly frustrated Argent.

Storming off to her room, the now highly irritated Argent slammed her bedroom door shut, or more specifically made it slide shut with a loud hiss and moved over to her bed placing her hands on her head to cover her almost tear swollen face as she started to silently sob at her constant failure to identify the Ravager.

Looking over to her mirror, where she put the two roses that the Ravager gave her, she saw that there was two more black and red roses along with a note.

The note read: Argent, I know that you are mad at me, but I don't want you to be. I really love you, that's why I left you the flowers. I know you want a proper explanation, witch I will give you next time we see each other. I hope you can forgive me. Love.

Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy.

Argent folded the note in half and held it close to her heart 'I knew it'.

In the dark void of space and time , the three brothers of time stood, each having their own smile of satisfaction spread wide on their faces "Fate has proven itself to be wrong, the changeling will not betray his friend and mentor as we had originally thought he would, rather then that young Garfield Mark Logan has made a rather wise choice. Instead of betraying Slade Wilson, he has chosen to lure the one witch he loves to his side. I would have never thought of doing things as such. Perhaps we were fools to doubt his loyalty to Deathstroke the Terminator." Said Murlock, as he took in the full events of what had transpired on this day "So very, very wrong" He continued, shame evident in his monotone voice.

Pernum shook his head in a 'no' motion, he hated fate to be proven wrong and would never accept it "We might not be wrong. Garfield Mark Logan is now cunning, I grant him that much, but his tricks can be reversed. The girl may join him, only to lure him away from his loyalties. Fate may prove itself right as it always has".

G'zar caught up to what his brother has been trying so desperately to say "You do not trust the boy, do you brother?" He asked, already knowing the answer "No, I do not to be honest. I've never liked him" G'zar laughed "You never like anyone" He commented "But, I understand your point. It does seem put out of place that the events are happening as they are. Perhaps caution is best exercised here" He laid his last opinion on deaf ears as Pernum refused to be reasoned with or agreed with "Mark my words as I swear them to the gods of Olympus, who refused to hear our warnings and now lay as mere myths to the modern age of man. I will prove Garfield Mark Logan to be the traitorous monster he truly is".

Author's Note

There it is, the seventh chapter of 'Ravager the Executioner'. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also please check out my other stories 'What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen' witch I have decided to continue and 'Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord'.

Also I do take requests if you would like to see anything regarding Kim Possible, Young Justice, Teen Titans or Avatar The Last Airbender then tell me.

Remember to Fav, Follow or Review.

NightHawk35


	8. Chapter 8: Follow Me, Argent

Chapter 8 Follow Me Through The Darkness Argent, I Will Be There To Guide You

Author's Note

Hey guys I'm trying out something new with this chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed. Your ongoing support is what keeps me writing. Sorry for the delay in the updating of this story, but I do have a good reason for 'its' delay and that reason is on my account in the form of 'Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord', 'Green Robin: the leader of the Robins', 'Joining Young Justice' and 'Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary' witch I can promise that if. You like this story you'll also love that one

Responses To Reviews

To Reader IM: I'm going to go with IM as your initials am I right?

To Death-Clawer: Thank you my friend.

To Peter de Kidd: I'll try and Thank you.

To ShadowKid: I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

To Moth'sDaBombGirl: Here you go.

To FanFic-Boy-4-Eva: Thank You my friend.

To Cool-ZGR: Thank you my friend.

To Greg M; I'm glad that you enjoyed it and what you said is true as for Robin going insane, I told you he would sooner or later.

To AangyMyLovey: chill I'm working on it.

To LOTRLover65: Thank you and here you go.

To StaticBenderGirl: Here you go.

To The Black Reading Knight: thank you and it's always nice to see a new reviewer (I don't know if see is the right word there haha).

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 8 Follow Me Through The Darkness Argent, I Will Be There To Guide You.

...

Previously On Ravager the Executioner: G'zar caught up to what his brother has been trying so desperately to say "You do not trust the boy, do you brother?" He asked, already knowing the answer "No, I do not to be honest. I've never liked him" G'zar laughed "You never like anyone" He commented "But, I understand your point. It does seem put out of place that the events are happening as they are. Perhaps caution is best exercised here" He laid his last opinion on deaf ears as Pernum refused to be reasoned with or agreed with "Mark my words as I swear them to the gods of Olympus, who refused to hear our warnings and now lay as mere myths to the modern age of man. I will prove Garfield Mark Logan to be the traitorous monster he truly is".

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 8 Follow Me Through The Darkness Argent, I Will Be There To Guide You.

The Ravager sat on a rooftop overjoyed with the fact that his mission was a success, and yet he felt as if he was beaten. He felt as if something or someone was eating away at his very soul, chomping down on him with an endless hunger, witch would not be stopped. But he didn't know why. His mission, possibly the biggest mission of his entire life was a great success. The one he loved was safe and unharmed, He knew this because it is what Red X assured him. So why did he feel this way? Why worry when all is perfectly well? Why feel so empty inside when pride filled your body and spirit to the brim? "Why do I feel so lonely?".

Upon asking this question to himself a puff of black smoke surrounded the Ravager and in a matter of seconds he was stuck in the same dark void that Robin was in the night before. "Where am I? Where is this place?... And who are you?" He asked after seeing the three hooded figures standing completely motionless in front of him.

The first hooded figure approached a now standing and weapon drawn Ravager "Calm yourself young Garfield Mark Logan for me as well as my brothers mean you no harm we simply wish to speak with you. That is why you are here, because we saw fit to bring you here. As you can see we know all about you, Beast Boy ex- and one of the founding members of the Teen Titans. Until recently you took a change in fate by joining the mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator and becoming the new Ravager, much to the disdain of your seemingly ex friends and the one witch you now claim to love. We as the guardians of fate have decided to aid you in your missions as well as the quest you set yourself on to lure your beloved over to your side from now on, as we believe that all life deserves happiness and love, for if life does not have these feelings, then the host to who's life it is will turn evil, truly evil and that is something that we do not wish for you Mr Logan, we have watched over you since the day of your birth. We have watched over you in your sick days. It was us who lead your father Mark Logan to discovering the cure for your disease.".

For the first time since joining up with Deathstroke and Red X, the Ravager and his influential ways were put aside leaving his former persona Beast Boy completely exposed to the three brothers "Please help me, save me." Garfield Mark Logan begged as he dropped to his knees with tears swelled up and running out of his emerald green eyes. Murlock knelt down to match eye level with the broken and teary Beast Boy "We can not save you Garfield. That is not how we operate, only you can save yourself. We are merely your guides. We are here as your advisers. We give you advice in your darkest of times. Other then that we can not do, I am sorry."

Beast Boy or Garfield looked down then back at Murlock and nodded. He could be saved, but only he could do it. He will be saved and he alone will do it. In a matter of seconds the Ravager was back on the rooftop he was on approximately half an hour ago except now he was a changed person.

With his new objective in mind and the brothers of time as his brain he set off to the Titans Tower to break into Raven's room and steal all of her books, hoping that one of them would have the solution he was looking for and maybe he could even snatch Raven's book of spells to learn from them so that he would be ready for the day he would betray his mentor, the day he would end one of the most well known mercenaries in the world.

In Deathstroke's lair Slade Wilson or as he is once again known as Deathstroke the Terminator sat in his big black throne looking at the security camera he put in the Titans Tower. On this camera was footage of Red X fighting Argent as well as the Ravager deleting the records of them on the Titans Computer. Further inspection of the security camera showed the Ravager calling for Red X and then making his escape via a smoke bomb "Well done my young apprentice. You have completed your mission. Perhaps I should allow you to return to the Titans as an inside man." He said then gave a sinister chuckle.

In Titans Tower Robin stood in front of the Titans Computer ready to do more research on the Ravager and his miraculous return from death, but as he sat down and entered the access code he came across something that angered him to no end. There was absolutely nothing on the Ravager, Red X, Slade or Beast Boy.

Robin continued to search until realization of what the three brothers said hit him and suddenly he knew what they meant by it and what his enemies came here to do "They deleted the files all of the information, all of it, it's all gone." He said in a moment of shock witch quickly turned into uncontrollable anger.

With anger over ruling all of his common sense and rage coursing through his body and desperation for order outing at his emotions the reckless minded Boy Wonder slammed his fist into the Titans Computer's keyboard gaining him the attention of his entire team. Turning around to look at him, he said "Split up, go to all of the Titans divisions, see if they have anything on the Ravager, Red X, Deatstroke the Terminator or Beast Boy." He yelled out and the rest of his team was confused "Why?" Asked Raven who had decided to speak for the team.

An irritated Boy Wonder looked at her "Because the Ravager and Red X were here a few hours ago while we were gone, the whole Slade attacking thing was just a diversion, a distraction to get our attention away from the Tower and it worked. They came here while we were away, they deleted their files as well as Deathstroke the Terminator's and Beast Boy's. This is a code red situation, I repeat this is a code red situation. Warn all th Titans, go to the different divisions, see if they have anything on Deathstroke the Terminator or the Ravager or Red X or Beast Boy. Now!, go!, go!, go!" Robin yelled as he pointed to the automatic sliding doors. The Titans, not at all phased by the Boy Wonder's outburst nodded and left. Robin followed them soon after, leaving the Tower completely empty.

Outside of the Titans Tower a few feet away the Ravager stood on a building with a pair of binoculars gripped tightly in his hands. Bringing the binoculars to his face, the Ravager watched as the Titans got into the T ship with Argent sitting in Beast Boy's part of the ship and begin to slowly take to the sky.

Waiting until the T ship was out of sight the Ravager quickly jumped off the building and sprinted to the water that surrounded Titans Island and dived in, turning into a whale shark to swim to the island on witch Titans Tower was built. Once at the islands shore the Ravager turned back into his human form and ran to the Titans main doors.

Entering the access code the main doors opened and the Ravager entered without a second thought. Now that he was in, the Ravager decided to take a swift look around for anything else that he could use to aid him in his brave endeavor 'Disable the cameras, all of them. Deathstroke has placed twelve security cameras throughout the entire Tower. Disable them all while we distract him, good luck Garfield Mark Logan.' The ravager heard a voice in his head, a voice witch he immediately recognized as Murlock's. With a nod of understanding the Ravager went right to work, shutting down all of the security cameras.

Slade sat in his lair thinking to himself when he felt something cold surround him. Opening his eye Deathstroke was shocked by what he saw. A dark mist witch looked to be black-ish grey in color swarmed around him and a second later he was in a dark void on his hands and knees looking up at three hooded figures. Rising up to his feet Slade looked the three hooded figures in the eye "Who are you and where am I?" He asked clenching his fist, ready for a fight if need be. The figure in the middle saw Slade's actions and decided to stop him "Calm yourself Slade Joseph Wilson, we have not brought you here in hopes of a fight, rather we brought you here to simply talk. I assure you, there will be nothing less and nothing more. Deathstroke." He said as he folded his arms behind his back in a style similar to Deathstroke's own...

Author's Notes: Please Review thank you.

NightHawk35.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Kill Wade DeFarge

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 9 Operation Kill Wade DeFarge Or Now It's Personal Part 1 Your New Assignment

Author's Note Hey ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. Again sorry for the delay in the updating of this story, but I do have a good reason for 'its' delay and that reason is on my account in the form of 'Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord', 'Green Robin: the leader of the Robins', 'Joining Young Justice' and 'Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary' whichI can promise that if you like this story, you'll also love that one

Responses To Reviews

To Reader I'm: That's kind of a hard one because there are many names that are of Greek origin that are short and start with the letter I but I will keep trying until I get it.

NightHawk35

...

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 9 Operation Kill Wade DeFarge Or Now It's Personal Part 1 Your New Assignment.

Deathstroke Lair.

Deathstroke's Throne room.

Jump City California.

Sunday.

The 7th Of May 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

Deathstroke sat in his throne room after the three brothers of time had brought him back from their little chat. While the Terminator found the history of his apprentice witch was provided by the brothers of time to be quite an interesting background story, another problem also came into Deathstroke's realization. It was a problem that he thought he witnessed his daughter Rose Wilson Worth take care of a long time ago. His half brother Wade Defarge was still alive and new information on his current whereabouts provided Deathstroke with the knowledge that he was there in Jump City California, dangerous information when in the hands of Deathstroke the Terminator especially when Slade Wilson has a personal grudge against you.

Deathstroke gave a savage and sadistic smile as he reread the information "Well done Wade, really well done, however here is where I put you movements to a permanent end" He stopped smile as his previous words were said in a dangerous tone that would have made even the Caped Crusader steer clear of him as no one survives when playing a game with an angry Terminator.

Deathstroke leaned back in his throne chair, seemingly thinking of ways to make his half brother Wade DeFarge suffer, but that wasn't the case at all. Deathstroke the Terminator was known to be an extremely vengeful man. He was vengeful, but he wasn't unreasonable. Deathstroke being the super-genius witch he is decided to rather not handle these things from a personal standpoint, but rather he would send the Ravager out to do the deadly job thus he would use what most people say as 'It's nothing personal, it's just business'.

...

Deathstroke Lair.

The Ravager's Bedroom.

Jump City California.

Sunday.

The 7th Of May 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

After successfully managing to steal Raven's book of spells, the Ravager returned back to his friend's hideout via some assistance from the guardians of fate. Once safely inside the comfort of his room, the Ravager sat cross legged on the floor with the book open in front of him.

Looking at the book, the Ravager recited the words on the page chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos Cara Zo Magte Gi Sei Ra" As soon as he said these words his body became in cased with dark energy that normally only Raven could control and his powers of shapeshifting became even darker as he at that moment turned into a completely black version of Malchor with blood cuddling crimson red eyes.

Satisfied with his timely mastery of the spell he shifted back to his normal form and closed the book, then he carefully set the book in one of his drawers as if it was a delicate and fragile piece of glass that could shatter at the slightest touch.

The Ravager's ears slightly twitched like that of a wolf when he heard Deathstroke calling for him and immediately he was off to the Terminator's throne room.

Entering the giant throne room, the Ravager knelt down before his 'father' just as Slade addressed him "Ravager, I haven't seen you for thirty six hours. I hope to be assured that you have been using this time alone wisely?" He half asked, his cryptic voice booming through the room.

The Ravager gave a sick and sadistic smile "Yes, Deathstroke. I've taken the past few hours to do some important reading" He stated 'I am telling the truth, just not all of it' He thought before turning his attention back to Deathstroke "You wanted to see me Deathstroke?" He asked and Deathstroke nodded "Yes, I need someone taken care of, but I do not want to get my own hands stained with blood" The Terminator explained before continuing "That's where you are needed. I have taught you how to steal, fight, make cryptic threats and how to made a quick escape, however I now realize that I have made the error of not teaching you more as I will do now . The title of 'the Ravager' was passed down from mercenary to mercenary. It is for this reason that I am forced to reevaluate your skill as well as mind set. Starting now you will earn your right to carry the name of 'the Ravager', in fact you will earn it right now".

As soon as that was said he tossed the mentally struggling changeling a file with information as well as pictures of his target "This is your target my apprentice. His name is Wade Defarge, my half brother so don't underestimate him" Deathstroke warned his apprentice as the earlier words sunk in.

The Ravager's eyes grew wider than his skull in a cartoon-like manner. He knew that Deathstroke had more then his fair share of family issues, but ordering his apprentice to attack and kill his half brother? That sounded like something only the Joker would do, but then again if he wanted the Terminator to trust him again then he had do a mercenary's job.

He had to kill Wade Defarge

Author's Note

Remember to Review


	10. Chapter 10, Operation Kill Wade Part2

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 10 Operation Kill Wade DeFarge Part 2 Nothing Personal.

Previously On Ravager the Executioner: The Ravager's eyes grew wider than his skull in a cartoon-like manner. He knew that Deathstroke had more then his fair share of family issues, but ordering his apprentice to attack and kill his half brother? That sounded like something only the Joker would do, but then again if he wanted the Terminator to trust him again then he had do a mercenary's job.

He had to kill Wade Defarge.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans as its owned by DC Entertainment And Warner Bros Animation.

Ravager the Executioner Chapter 10 Operation Kill Wade DeFarge Part 2 Nothing Personal.

To say that the Ravager was a nervous wreck would have been putting it too lightly. Not only was he stressed out because he had to kill Wade DeFarge, who he recently learned was Deathstroke's half brother, but his entire reputation and Deathstroke's trust in him would be taken away if he did not succeed. He had too much to lose but an equal amount to gain.

Closing his eyes, the Ravager got into a meditation position and opened the book he stole from Raven a day ago and started chanting after turning the pages to a stronger spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos Creed Reap Sneear Grafda" After these words were said his eyes turned completely white as his body was in cased and covered with a black aura as behind him appeared a giant black chimera that the Ravager absorbed thus giving him the power of said chemera.

After the small training session the Ravager packed in all the weapons he would need, witch for someone with his powers wasn't much. He set off to search for Wade Defarge with the intent to kill him.

Watching his apprentice leave for his mission Deathstroke ordered three Slade Bots behind him to shadow the Executioner and report back immediately after his mission either succeeded and he comes back alive or failed in which case he dies in battle. Thinking about the former Titan turned mercenary's dead body made the Terminator's stomach churn. No, his apprentice had to succeed, he had to come home soon.

Back with the Ravager a short distance away he was running on the rooftops of buildings in Jump City trying to figure out a strategy to defeat his half 'uncle' without too big a possibility of his own death. So far all he could come up with was to sniff out Wade Defarge at the location where Deathstroke said he'd be, then sneak up behind him and begin a merciless attack as if all his animal parts are going into primal survival mode. As if he and Defarge were two Siamese Fighters put in the same tank.

While running on the rooftops, the Ravager came to an immediate screeching halt when he saw five individuals he no doubt remembers.

The Titans.

Smirking to himself, the ever scheming Executioner planned a new tactic when it suddenly hit him like a punch from the man of steel. If he could defeat the Teen Titans now, then he could surely defeat Wade Defarge later. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked as he jumped off the roof to stand before then "Titans."

The unexpected presence caught the five Titans off guard as they all stumble back a bit then Robin spoke with venom in his voice, going into full 'Slade mode' "Ravager, what are you doing here!" He yelled receiving a chuckle from the Executioner "Oh my dear traffic light if I told you none of this would be fun now would it?" He asked as he folded him arms behind his back in a very Slade like manner.

Robin felt his blood boil at being called a traffic light "I am not a traffic light!" He yelled coughing at the end and getting another round chuckles out of the Ravager "Oh really? Let's examine that claim for a bit shall we? You tell your team to go as if a green light. You tell your team to be careful as if a orange/yellow light and you tell villains to stop as if a red light. I don't know about your team, but to me that sounds like you're a traffic light through and through which reminds me, if you're a traffic light then what does that make Batman? The Big Black Stop Sign? The Caped Crossing Guard or The Dark Speed Bump?" He asked raising an eyebrow underneath his mask.

Gritting his teeth Robin took out his metal bo staff and swung wildly at Ravager. Gripping the staff with his left hand, the Ravager gave a devious smirk as he brought his knee up to hit Robin in the gut after which he did a dragon tail leg sweep to knock the Boy Wonder off his feet after which he spun around and delivered a spartan kick to Robin's chest as he fell, sending him flying until he hit the opposite wall, knocked out.

Turning his attention back to the remaining four Titans, the Executioner smirked as he saw Cyborg running towards him with his arm cannon at the ready.

Time seemed to slow down as the Ravager jumped in the air with his katanas already drawn and landed on Cyborg's arm, using the sharp tip of his katana as a screwdriver to loosen the screws on Cyborg's arm thus making his arm fall apart and rendering his arrm cannon useless "Aww man!" Said Cyborg as the Ravager jumped onto his other arm and then jump up again to deliver a back flip kick to his skull, knocking him out.

Starfire was next to attack sending three star bolts at their enemy to which he dodged two and brought his katanas up in an 'X' shape to deflect Starfire's star bolt and use it as a ray to shoot the normally cheerful heroine down and out.

With the two remaining Titans now desperate to take the Executioner down Raven took to the sky and summoned her powers as she started chanting a spell "Azarath Metrion-"

"Zinthos." The Ravager finished the spell with a smug smile as he saw Raven being shocked by her own powers, then fall to the ground, out cold.

Realizing that she was the only Titan left standing, Argent took the smart option and quickly took to the skies as she flew back to Titans Tower, uninterested in fighting the guy she loves so dearly.

The Ravager gave a genuine smile of affection as he saw Argent leave which soon turned to a smile of pride and dominance as he observed the unconscious and dismantled bodies of his former team amongst the carnage their battle created.

Giving one last chuckle the Ravager continued on his original route as he didn't notice one of the shadowing Slade Bots video recording the entire spectacle and sending it to an impressed, pleased and confident Deathstroke.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates concerning this story. Hopefully the updates will happen sooner.

Please leave a review if you like this chapter, thanks.

NightHawk35.


End file.
